epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles Dale Earnhardt Jr VS Evel Knievel
Welcome back guys. I don't know who's still here, but I've worked on this for about three weeks. I use rap battles as a way of just calming down and having a project to work on. I haven't had the best few months. Lives been pretty damn hectic, actually. Been battling through a lot of stuff, but I finally pushed through it and finished this up. If anyone's still here, considering it's the off-season, I hope you all enjoy. :) Lyrics: Dennis' Rap battles! Dale Earnhardt Jr! VS! Evel Knievel! BEGIN! Dale: You're Chevro-late to the party, Mr. High Pride. Two bars in and I can already drift by. Running the track's what I do, highest paid in the fast car. You're going up against Nascar, I'm the last car. I checked the facts, I see you flopped big. Couldn't even complete your "biggest" trick. Just my name's top series, you'd be B-Team. I got beams ready, you're not worthy of me! Evel: Guess Sr. couldn't be here, I get the reject. The connections of the two? Let me check. Ah, I see, must've been room for improvement. But the original Earnhardt saw Jr couldn't do it! Grizzly Adams best know that I mind ya, before I spin-and-wrist Pied Piper back to North Carolina! You're a joke, I don't need to hear any more lines. Judging by rhymes, you got sidelined another time! Dale: I'll blaze back up, take another route. If that's the best you got, it's an immediate burnout. The narrators are speakin', listen, I'm in first place. What did you expect? My whole LIFE is the race! Evel: Lightning Mcqueen's going Six Feet Under. This Daredevil's a true Punisher! I'm flying over canyons, you're tough? Well, when it comes to sports, you don't know much! Dale: I know you're experienced with it, I spun you. Smacked you right out of that stupid jumpsuit. I never lost control of the wheel, I'll pwn ya. And if not lyrically, then let's head to Daytona! You're fit for my exhaust, the game's been underway. So little time and I'm already in victory lane! Let me tell you what stunt would make me impressed. If you could compile a verse that wasn't a mess! Evel: I'll be X3, steam-powered as I keep it hardcore. Attempting tricks no man had attempted before! Keep your helmet on, it's about to get bumpy. Pop a wheelie, pretty muddy, I'm nutty! Left you totalled! A crash and burn, call removal. You an athlete or someone just looking for dad's approval? People hold their breath from my leaps of faith. I make thrills! Now I give more than you can take. Dale: Las Vegas got boring, huh? Or is it just the fact that you went bankrupt? You can only do the same thing so many times for the people! Too much merch, heck, it's even in your name, "Evel!" Evel: Oh please, head on back to MTV. Cameoing Nickelback and JAY-Z. Your career is something I just can't bare. So many ads and spons it's like you're reppin' Times Square! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts